


7 Times Fox Smiled art by me

by Starflight_Writes



Series: Clone Wars Randomness [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes
Summary: This drawing was inspired by 'Seven Times Fox Smiled' by CoralTypewriter.
Series: Clone Wars Randomness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	7 Times Fox Smiled art by me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralTypewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralTypewriter/gifts).



> I drew this from memory so it isn't as good.

I tried to cover up the red paint on his shoulder with white but I failed.


End file.
